fights,friendship,love
by storey-writer
Summary: opposites do attract ...but then for Ginny and Draco it is impossible,but then when they hang around with each other their feelings towards each other start's changing...read on and please review...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry potter's characters.

Brief introduction: -

This story is about love, Jinny and Draco are just poles apart but then something happens that they eventually fall in love!

It's not only about love, but has a bit of comedy too.

Draco is a very flirty sort of a character and does not believe in love at all including his friend Blaise, on the other hand Jinny is person who believes in love completely and her best friend Parvati Patil has a crush on Blaise! First Draco and Jinny fight and then…read on…

"Only 7 days are left for the Halloween party! And I still haven't decided what to wear! Said Parvati.At the breakfast table.

"That's a week Parvati, do you think it's less?" asked Jinny in amazement.

"Oh! Of course it is Jinny after all I've got to look pretty to attract Blaise you know!" said Parvati who was blushing.

"Blaise? Who's Blaise? Asked Jinny.

"You don't know Blaise! Well I'll tell you he is the best friend of the king of Slytherin "replied Parvati.

"Oh! Jinny look there on the Slytherin table," said Parvati who was now pointing at Draco and Blaise to show Jinny.

"Isn't he cute?" asked Parvati to Jinny

"What ever! I don't care about the so-called king of Slytherin?"Said Jinny shouting at Parvati.

"Excuse! Me Mrs.Weasley what do you think of yourself?"

Jinny turned to see who was talking to her and to her surprise it turned out to be Draco!

"What do you think of yourself?" repeated Draco

"What do you mean Mr.Malfoy?" asked Jinny whose eyes were wide open.

"I meant that you actually insulted the king of Slytherin"smirked Draco

"Well I don't think so that you are a king!" argued Jinny

"I don't have time for people like you, but next time mind your tongue," said Draco

Draco went away with Blaise following him, and Jinny was left with her mouth open.

"How sweet!" cried Parvati

"You call that sweet? Parvati he actually…."stopped Jinny

"Not Draco silly I am talking about Blaise"cried Parvati blinking her eyes.

"Shut up Parvati"barked Jinny"He is so rude!" continued Jinny

"Blaise?"

"No! Draco"

"Oh! Ok…then," said Parvati satisfied.

Parvati and Jinny left the great hall Jinny was still very angry that she pushed Ron while going.

"Hey! What did I do?" said Ron in confusion.

"You wont understand Ron it's a long storey!"Said Parvati who was running behind Jinny to cope up with her."Jinny wait up!" cried Parvati.

"What does she think of herself? She is not even worth being sweeper of Gryffindor house," roared Draco

"Oh! Common Draco even though she is a weasley she's darn sexy!" said Blaise

"Cant you think anything else other than sexy babes?" shouted Draco getting irritated." think about Parvati isn't sheeeeeeee sexy?" said Draco trying to tease him. (Blaise making a disgusted expression)

Draco laughed saying" she was practically drooling over you man!"

"Yuk! Actually she is not worth being a sweeper" said Blaise

"Oh! Yeah why then is she worth being a princess?" asked Draco

"Shut up Draco"spat Blaise.

It was nearly 9 in the night and Parvati and Jinny were still stuck up in the library finding some sort of study material.

Jinny had a huge pile of books on her table, Parvati was searching for something in a very fat book, which lay on the same table sitting in such a way like as though she was going to cry any minute!

"I am exhausted!" cried Parvati

"Enough is enough I am taking all these books "said Jinny to Parvati

"Parvati I am feeling very hungry, I'm going to the great hall to eat" said Jinny

"Aren't you going to come?"

"No"

"Why "asked Jinny

"I'll come after some time, you can go don't wait for me" replied Parvati

Jinny went carrying her huge pile of books in her hands which hid her face completely she somehow managed to reach the great hall.

CRASH! Jinny's books fell over Draco and both crashed their heads.

"I ….I… I am really really sorry…said Jinny collecting her books

"You!" cried Jinny

"You!" cried Draco

"I take my Sorry back," said Jinny

"Cant you see " asked Draco

"No I could not because I had a whole lot books in my hands, but then at least you could see!" replied Jinny

" You should take care next time when ever you are around the king of Slytherin, " said Draco feeling very proud of him.

"What ever!" shouted Jinny

Draco and Blaise went away from there.

"IDIOT" whispered Jinny to herself

"What happened?" asked Parvati picking up Jinny's books

Jinny and Parvati sat on the table. Jinny told everything to Parvati about what had happened.

"I really really hate him" said Jinny with gritted teeth.

"Who knows what will happen in future you may probably fall in love with him!" said Parvati

"Never in a million years!" replied Jinny.

(A/N): I AM WRITING FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WEATHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT PLEASEEEEEEEE….

CHAOOOOOOOO!


	2. halloween plans and prank

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters.

This chapter is about Halloween plans and the prank which Draco and Blaise decide to try it on Ginny.

It was the night before the Halloween party, the time was nearly 2:30 in the morning and Parvati wasn't yet asleep! (She was still confused about what to wear for the Halloween party). Parvati was sitting on her bed and wondering weather her problem would be solved or not, she looked around the room and saw that she was the only girl who was still awake, Parvati was getting very desperate and thought to wake up Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up" whispered Parvati into Ginny's ear's who's bed was next to hers.

"Giiiinnnnyyy" whispered Parvati again.

"Mmmm…Mm what? Who is it?" asked Ginny who was half sleeping.

"It's me Parvati wake up"

" Parvati? Who Parvati?" asked Ginny in a sleepy voice.

" What do you mean by who Parvati!" spat Parvati in a loud voice.

"Parvati! You are still awake…." Said Ginny who still half sleeping.

"How do you expect me to sleep when I still haven't yet decided what to wear for the party tomorrow?" confessed Parvati.

"Yeah so!" asked Ginny whose eyes were still closed.

"Ginny you have to help me"

"What can I do?"

"Ginny I am planning to wear a saree for the party tomorrow"

"Good, and now can I sleep?" asked Ginny (yawning)

"But I don't want to wear it alone, please Ginny could you wear a saree I mean with me we both can wear together" pleaded Parvati.

"Huh… what …ok…" replied Ginny and fell on her bed and was fast asleep.

"Yes!" said Parvati (in a whisper) of course! And even she was fast asleep.

Even Draco and Blaise weren't asleep yet they were sitting together under Draco's blanket.

"I want to teach that weasley a lesson!" Said Draco.

"But how?" asked Blaise

"I've got a plan," said Draco

"What is it?"

Draco explained the whole plan to Blaise.

"That will teach her a good lesson" smirked Draco

"Cool!" replied Blaise

"Do you think she will get scared?" asked Blaise

"Oh! Of course she will," said Draco.

"Any ways lets sleep now we have got lot's of work to do tomorrow" said Draco.

Both of them fell on their beds and were fast asleep.

The next mourning Ginny and Parvati got up early and dressed into their robes and were going down to the great hall for breakfast. Though Parvati was still feeling sleepy.

"I am starving!" said Parvati while they were going down the staircase

"Hi Ginny, Hi Parvati!"

Ginny and Parvati turned to see who was it, when they turned it was Hermione.

"What's up?" asked Hermione

"Nothing, what are you going to wear for the party today?" asked Parvati

"Mostly I will be wearing a black color gown," replied Hermione

"What are you wearing?" questioned Hermione

"Both of us will be wearing a saree," replied Parvati

"Yeah a saree…what! A saree?" shouted Ginny

"What ever it is I'll see you in the party tonight bye!" said Hermione, and went away.

"What are we wearing…a saree! What's that? Said Ginny

Parvati was going to reply but then Draco and Blaise interrupted her, they stood in front of them as though they were going to attack any minute. Parvati and Ginny were thunderstruck.

"Hello weasley" said Draco

"Get out of my way," answered Ginny

"What will you do if we wont?"Asked Draco with pride on his face

"You…"said Ginny pointing her finger at Draco

"I just wanted to give you an advice, that be careful today maybe someone somewhere have planned something" said Draco.

Draco and Blaise went away leaving Ginny and Parvati in total confusion.

"What did he mean by that?" whispered Ginny to herself

"Can we go now I am feeling very hungry?" said Parvati looking at Ginny

"Huh! Yeah sure"

They entered the great hall, Ginny was still thinking, her thoughts were interrupted by Parvati calling her for breakfast.

"What is a saree?" asked Ginny to Parvati on the breakfast table.

"It is a bit hard to explain but then I'll try to…it is a 6 meter long cloth wrapped around the waist till the feet, and the rest of the cloth is put on any one side of the shoulder usually it called pallu.

"Pallu"repeated Ginny with a funny expression

"It sound funny but when we wear it, it looks beautiful, after all it is our cultural dress" said Parvati

"Please Ginny don't say no pleaseeeeeeee"pleaded Parvati

"Ok…but I don't know how to wear it," said Ginny

"Don't worry I know" said Parvati happily

The day past Ginny met Parvati only by the end of the day, Parvati had some work and told Ginny to go the dormitory and wait for her (Ginny had to wear a saree for the Halloween party tonight)

While she was going to the Gryffindor tower Ginny felt someone had put their hand on her mouth and dragged her to a an old dark classroom, Ginny felt very scared because the door was locked. After a minute or so she saw some sort of a green smoke appearing from the edge of the classroom, the green smoke later took the shape of a poisonous snake with it's tongue sticking out and was coming near her, Ginny was sweating when she saw it coming closer and closer towards her she shouted very loudly and then she fainted. After around 15 minutes or so she found herself lying on the ground of the classroom she woke up and sat to her great surprise she found Draco and Blaise standing around her with a worried expression.

"You!" shouted Ginny

"So you were the one who played the trick on me" said Ginny who was now standing

"You fell for it," said Draco

"Exactly!" said Blaise

"Shut up!" screamed Ginny

Draco and Blaise were now giggling.

"I told you to be careful."Said Draco.

"I'll see you later…you…"stopped Ginny

Ginny was about to get out of the classroom when Draco from the back said "Happy Halloween Weasley! See you at the party"

"Shut" up shouted Ginny again, she went away by banging the classroom door.

Ginny reached the Gryffindor tower and found Parvati sitting. Ginny took Parvati to a corner and told her every thing what had happened, Parvati kept her mouth shut and listened.

"I'll see him at Halloween" said Ginny with some sort of a revenge expression.

"Ginny relaxe!"Said Parvati

"I cant!" replied Ginny

"Any ways we have to get ready for the party sooo…can weee…and besides saree sure does take a long time" said Parvati willing to change Ginny's mood

"Oh! Parvati you are my best friend!" said Ginny

"I know that," replied Parvati

-


	3. Ginny's waist and the exciting news

Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter characters

This chapter is about the Halloween party and the exciting news which Parvati gets!

"How do you wear this thing?" asked Ginny to Parvati who was now examining the sari.

"It's easy you know," replied Parvati

"What about the top?" asked Ginny who was still staring at the sari.

"Well the length of the top is short, nowadays it is designed in a very unique way, if you want you can wear straps, ban due, sleeve less, one shoulder or off shoulder, half sleeves, the back of the top could be in ropes, or rather backless or even strings that's your wish" replied Parvati "and of course inside it is sort of a skirt I mean it's the lining if the sari in the shape of a skirt"

"Ginny I think so you should wear sleeve less, I mean you will look really pretty" continued Parvati

" Ok I guess you know the best," said Ginny

Some time passed but then….

"Oh my god! Parvati this is so difficult to wear," said Ginny who was know trembling with her sari.

"Relax Ginny wait I'll help you" replied Parvati

"I will fall," cried Ginny

"No you wont!"Said Parvati who was know helping Ginny to wear her sari

"Paravtiiiiiiiiiii"cried Ginny again

"Shut up! Ginny if you keep on jumping like that I wont be able to…."replied Parvati in an angry voice.

"There you go you are ready," said Parvati in a satisfied voice.

"Hey this outfit is not that bad as I thought" said Ginny who was turning around and looking at her sari

Ginny, was wearing a black color transparent sort of a sari, with a sleeve less blouse having a deep back, the blouse had silver color sequence on the neck line and at the back line of the blouse. Parvati was also wearing a black color sari (since it was Halloween) with a strap blouse but her sari did not have any sequence because it looked pretty with out it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Did you imagine it to be bad Ginny?" asked Parvati while going to the great hall

"No but then the description sounded funny you see" replied Ginny

Ginny and Parvati reached the great hall to their surprise nearly every one was present they thought as though they were the only ones who came late. Hermione welcomed Ginny and Parvati.

"Hi Ginny Hi Parvati!"Greeted Hermione

"So this is a sari, it looks cool I mean out standing" continued Hermione

Hermione was wearing a black color off shoulder gown, which had a bow in the middle.

"You look pretty you see" said Parvati

"Yeah! You do," agreed Ginny nodding her head.

"I don't think so!"

All three of them turned to see who spoke, it turned out be Ron!

Though Ron was wearing only a casual T-shirt and Jeans (Black of course) he was looking cute.

Hermione's mouth was open.

"What do you mean Ron?" asked Hermione in an angry way.

"I meant what you heard," replied Ron as though very proud of himself.

"Ron you…"stopped Hermione

"Oh hi Harry!" said Hermione ignoring Ron.

Ron turned to see Harry, Harry was standing behind him and Harry too was dressed in black (casually) and was looking very cute in deed.

"Hi Hermione! You sure are looking pretty!" said Harry looking at Ron in a convincing way

"I am afraid Ron doesn't think so," said Hermione.

Hermione walked away from there angry and disappointed.

"Hermione wait up!" called Ginny and Parvati together

They too went behind Hermione to make her comfortable.

"Ron you like her common admit it!" said Harry now standing in front of him.

"Like her are you mad?" shouted Ron

"Look Ron you are very lucky to have a girl like Hermione in your life, think about me I don't even any girl to fight with" said Harry

"Why don't you go fight with Hermione? But then I fight with Hermione"said Ron

"Every one has got some girl in their life but then when will I find the girl of my dreams!" said Harry in a squeaky voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish Hermione is all right," said Ginny

"Don't worry she will be.."Said Parvati

Ginny and Parvati turned their heads up to see the decoration for Halloween party as some selected students were given the responsibility to decorate the great hall all by themselves and they were amongst them!

"Do you think the decoration is all right?" asked Parvati confused.

"I don't know?" replied Ginny blankly "I hope Professor Flit wick likes it," continued Ginny

The great hall was decorated with plenty if Bats hanging on the ceiling that was the only thing the great hall was decorated with!

Ginny and Parvati had got their answer they were called by Lavender send by professor Flit wick to meet him. Ginny and Parvati reached the teacher's table they saw Professor Flit wick sitting in one far corner of the table.

"Professor you called us?" said Parvati

"Of course I did! What do expect me to sit here and gaze at the silly decoration?" shouted Professor Flit wick

"Listen now both of you will change the decoration and please reduce the number of bats in the ceiling and add a little pumpkins up there it looks very odd you know!" said Professor Flit wick

"Ok! Professor" replied both of them together.

"Ginny you go that side and will go this side…ok!"Asked Parvati

"Yeah ok.."Said Ginny nodding her head

"If my sari keeps coming in my way like that I won't be able to decorate properly," said Parvati

Parvati had tucked the rest of her sari (known as Palu in India) in her waist and then went away to the other side to decorate.

Ginny standing on the teacher's table could see the whole crowd enjoying themselves and engrossed in the party and not caring a dam of the decorations. Ginny had just raised her wand in mid-air when her eye had spotted Draco along with his friends Blaise, Derrick, Crab be and Goyle.Ginny felt like climbing off the table and giving Draco a tight slap!

"Forget it!" said Ginny to herself

Ginny tried many times to say the spell but then was always interrupted by the irritating Palu.Ginny tried to avoid it many times but then it always resulted in failure.

"I should have told Parvati to tuck it for me also" said Ginny to herself in a depressed voice.

Ginny waited for a minute or so then said to herself "I better put it by my own self"

Ginny was about to tuck it when she saw Draco smiling at her in a weird way, Ginny ignored him, she tucked it in such a way that the whole curve of her waist could be seen (she had a very sexy waist in deed!)

"What a sexy waist!" said Draco to himself

"My waist?" asked Blaise to Draco.

"Shut up why will I call your waist sexy?" asked Draco to Blaise in an irritated way "Mind your own business!" said Draco

Draco kept looking at Ginny's waist and wondered weather how on earth she had such a sexy waist! Blaise interrupted him by snapping in front of his eyes.

"What are you starring at?" asked Blaise

"N…N…Nothing, Nothing at all" lied Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally over" said Ginny looking up at the pumpkins and the bats

"Know it looks much better!" said Parvati joining Ginny

"Now can we go and have Dinner?" said Parvati with the look on her face like as though she was very hungry.

"Yeah sure!" said Ginny "even I am feeling very hungry"

"Why didn't you tuck it out yet?" asked Parvati while going down the teacher's table.

"What? "Asked Ginny confused

"The Palu?"Said Parvati.

"It's coming in my way so I thought it's much better this way" said Ginny

"Where is your prank master?" asked Parvati staring at Ginny

"Who?" said Ginny

"Draco you fool!" said Parvati

"I don't know and neither do I care!" said Ginny remembering the way he had smiled at her.

They had their dinner and were they were enjoying a lot.

"What a lovely party!" said Parvati sitting and looking at the crowd dancing.

"Exactly it's a wonderful party!" said Ginny agreeing

"I feel like dancing Ginny," said Parvati

"So go and dance," said Ginny looking at her in a very funny way

"Ginny I need a partner to dance with, Even Ron and Hermione are dancing together!" said Parvati staring at Ron and Hermione.

"Can I dance with you?"

Parvati looked up to her great surprise it was Blaise!

"Am I dreaming?" said Parvati feeling Blais's hand

"No you are not," said Blaise staring at Parvati in a very odd way

"I would love to dance with you!" said Parvati happily.

"Excuse me Ginny" said Parvati and went on the dance floor along with Blaise

"Can I dance with you?"

Ginny shifted her eyes from Parvati and Blaise and saw that it was Draco!

"Dance with you?" said Ginny with her eyebrows up

"Not you!" said Draco

"I asked Pansy who is standing behind you Ginny!" he continued

"Can I dance with you Pansy?" said Draco clearly.

"Oh of course! Yes"-said Pansy blinking her eyes

Pansy held out her hand for Draco.Draco kissed her hand and brought her to the dance floor and danced with her.

"He is such an Idiot!" said Ginny to herself.

After a minute or so ginny felt very bored and a very lonely person present in the great hall (the others were dancing).

Ginny left the great hall and the party she sort of felt peaceful when she left the party. Ginny walked out of the castle and walked towards the lakeside, she had her arms crossed and was rubbing her arms as it was a windy day. Ginny felt the cold breeze slap her face, Her hair was flying, and she looked like an angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There in the great hall Draco was dancing with Pansy and was….

"U…Ummm…Pansy I've got to go" said Draco trying to leave his hand from Pansy's

"No you can't leave me like this" said Pansy trying to catch his hand tightly

"Shut up! I didn't tell you I am going dance with you forever!" said Draco trying to free his hand

Pansy was trying to lean on him.

"Get lost Pansy you slut!"Said Draco pushing her.

"How could he?" said Pansy with her mouth open.

Draco walked away from the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It sure is cold today.."Said Ginny rubbing her arms.

The wind started to turn even wilder.

"I'd better go from here," said Ginny

Ginny started walking backwards.

"Feeling cold Weasley"

Ginny turned to see who was it, But it was too late she crashed the person before she could see who it was. Ginny tumbled back and tried to steady herself but could not as the sari would not let her. But before she could fall strong firm hands caught her by the arms and steadied her. Ginny's hair was on her face and it hid the vision of the person who had saved her, before she could move her hair from her face the person slowly slid her hair behind with his index finger, Ginny's hair was still flying she still was looking like an angel under the moonlight, this sight of her's brought a smile on Draco's face. But the sight of Draco's brought a frown on Ginny's face.

"You?" screeched Ginny in amazement jerking his hand away.

"Being hot tempered is really bad you know," said Draco crossing his hands and smirking.

"Why aren't you dancing with that Par kin slut of yours'?" said Ginny who had her hands on her waist (the Palu was still tucked in)

"You and your Pansy" said Ginny

Ginny was trying to go from there but then Draco caught her hand and turned her towards him that they were so close to each other that there was hardly an inch difference he caught Ginny in such a way that his hand was behind her waist, both of them looked deep into each others eyes (since they were very close) Draco was not exactly smiling but then he was sort of smirking he sure did cute thought Ginny. Ginny did not make any effort to free her. Draco slowly slid his hand on Ginny's waist and then removed the Palu and Ginny could not do anything except look into his eyes.

"Next time never tuck that thing what ever you call it" whispered Draco in Ginny's year

"I don't want everyone to see your sexy waist"Draco whispered again

"If you want to wear this thing then I guess you should learn how tuck this thing so that the curve of your waist can not be seen"Draco continued.

Ginny then realized what had actually happened. Ginny then pushed Draco a bit far from her.

"How could you…"stopped Ginny

"And what do you mean by everyone not seeing my waist" said Ginny starring at Draco in an unusual way.

"I meant what you heard Wealey"said Draco

"And what did you mean by learning to tuck…and by the way how do you know that my cur…"stopped Ginny a looking at the ground.

"The curve of your waist" said Draco completing Ginny's sentence

"I had seen you tucking that thing in the Halloween party that's how I discovered that you had such a waist," said Draco smirking.

"Then how do you think I should have tucked it?" said Ginny now looking up

"You don't want me to teach that do you?" asked Draco

"Who are you to tuck it out?" asked Ginny crossing her hands

"Your prank master…. I couldn't stop my self and by the way you look good if that thing is tucked out," said Draco coming near.

"Stop where you are!" said Ginny

"Next time you even dare to come near me" said Ginny pointing at Draco.

Saying this Ginny went from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was going to the gryffindor tower.

"Ginny wait up!" cried Parvati

Ginny turned.

"Oh hi Parvati "said Ginny blankly

"It was like a dream come true," confessed Parvati

"I just couldn't believe it," she continued

"I was thrilled through out the dance" she exclaimed

Ginny wasn't paying attention to what Parvati was saying as her mind was still thinking about what had happened.

"It was like the best thing ever dancing with Blaise,"said Parvati blinking her eyes

"Ginny are you listening?" she asked

Parvati noticed that Ginny wasn't paying attention.

"Are you all right?" Parvati asked again

"Yeah I am it's just that I am feeling tired" said Ginny still thinking

"Parvati we'll talk tomorrow" said Ginny and entered the common room

Ginny could not sleep almost the whole night she kept on thinking and thinking and then finally she slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the next day was Sunday most of the students woke up late and so did Parvati and Ginny.

"Yesterday's party was so tiring," said Parvati at the breakfast table eating her porridge.

"Yeah it sure was" agreed Ginny who was eating her sandwich.

"Hey! That's my owl!" cried Parvati in amazement

"What?" said Ginny looking up

Ginny saw that an owl was rushing at full speed towards Parvati.

"Ouch!" shouted Parvati

Parvati 's owl had crashed in her porridge

"Hey! You spoilt my robes! You idiot!" cried Parvati

"Ginny I've got a letter from home" said Parvati in excitement

"Cool!" said Ginny looking at the letter

The letter sure was dirty but Parvati was more excited to see what was written in it

"Open it! What are you waiting for?" said Ginny

"Yeah sure!" said Parvati now opening the letter

Parvati read the letter aloud it said

Hi Parvati dear how are you? Hope you are fine.

There is a good news you elder cousin sister Naina

Is going to get engaged the next week!

"The next week! I wont be there!" cried Parvati

"It's ok read on," said Ginny

I know you will feel sad but then she will be getting

Married only during your winter holidays so you

Will be able to attend the wedding.

Parvati dear while you will be coming to India

For the wedding bring along any friend of yours

So that you wont feel lonely.

Hoping to see you at the wedding

Love you,

Mom.

"Excellent!" said Parvati in excitement

"Congrats!" added Ginny

"Ginny would you like to come with me for the wedding?" asked Parvati

"Me!" said Ginny with her eyebrows up.

"Yeah! You will find something different and you'll be able to enjoy," said Parvati

"I don't know I might go home for Christmas but I really wish I could come," said Ginny

"No problem" said Parvati in a sulky voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There on the other hand Draco received an invitation for the wedding too!

"Awsome! Rahul is going to get married!" said Draco smiling

"Rahul? Who's Rahul?" asked Blaise serving himself some Juice

"He is a good friend of mine," said Draco looking at the invitation card

"Oh shit the wedding is in India!" said Draco making a funny expression

"So are you going?" asked Blaise

"I have to I mean he has sent me an invitation so dearly" said Draco

"When is it?" questioned Blaise

"During winter break" replied Draco

"So what's the problem?" asked Blaise

"It's in India!" shouted Draco

"Oh!" Blaise reacted

"You are not going home for Christmas I can take you along with me" said Draco looking at Blaise

Blaise spat the whole juice from his mouth

"What! Me?" asked Blaise mouth open

"Yes you I don't want to hear anything else you are coming with me and that's final" saying this Draco left the great hall.

"Why is it always me?" said Blaise miserably


End file.
